In an office, there is a system in which a plurality of communication terminals and an image processing apparatus, such as an image forming apparatus, are connected to each other through a network, and the communication terminals use in common (share) the image processing apparatus. And, regarding the above described system, a technique is suggested for managing the use of the image processing apparatus by the communication terminals.
For example, a related art image forming apparatus management system is known in which an image forming apparatus on a network is prevented from being used by an unauthorized ID. Specifically, in the related art image forming apparatus management system, when a user inputs his/her specific code on a computer (communication terminal) and accesses a database server (management terminal) to install a printer driver, the installment of the printer driver is permitted only when the specific code is identical to an identification code stored in advance in the database server.
However, in the related art image forming apparatus management system, when the printer driver is available without accessing the database server and installable on a computer, the image forming apparatus may be used freely outside the management of the database server.